


Under the Stars

by sapphicanary



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicanary/pseuds/sapphicanary
Summary: Something was different, something was wrong. Cordelia knew from the moment she saw her. She walked through the door and smiled at them as Cordelia nearly tackled her in a hug, but it was awkward, forced, and it didn't reach her eyes. She was tense and guarded, not her carefree, happy self. Cordelia thought she just needed to heal, she had read what Hell can do to a witch or warlock. She knew it would take time for her get back to the way she was before, but there was something else.Misty was angry at her.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Under the Stars

It had been four days. Four days since Papa Legba had let Misty come home. Four days since she walked through the doors of the academy, battered and wounded from the years she had spent in Hell.

Cordelia could still barely wrap her mind around it. She had excepted it—that she would never see Misty again. After months of desperately searching for a spell, an incantation, a potion, something, _anything_ , she finally excepted it. And now? Now she was back, _really_ back. Back and walking around the academy, in her shawl and bare feet.

But something was different, something was wrong. Cordelia knew from the moment she saw her. She walked through the door and smiled at them as Cordelia nearly tackled her in a hug, but it was awkward, forced, and it didn't reach her eyes. She was tense and guarded, not her carefree, happy self. Cordelia thought she just needed to heal, she had read what Hell can do to a witch or warlock. She knew it would take time for her get back to the way she was before, but there was something else.

Misty was angry at her.

—

Cordelia sat, rummaging through her desk drawer, looking for something to write with. She had to write a letter to the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men. Not that she wanted to—she would rather stab her eyes out again. The men there were just _insufferable_. But it was the annual time of year that they had to check in with each other and to prevent them from having to travel, it was decided letters worked just as well. She hoped Behold would be the one to write to her. He was the only instructor there she was actually fond of. He had never made snide remarks about her being the Supreme, as his coworkers had, and was rather fun to be around too.

Just as she pulled a pen from her drawer, the door to her office swung open and one of her students came barreling in. "Madison," she said, setting the pen down, "please, I've told you to knock when the door is closed."

Madison didn't acknowledge her words. Instead, she stopped right in front of the desk and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Cordelia with an annoyed look on her face. "The swamp rat is sulking. She's sad or pissed or something. What did you do?"

Cordelia tilted her head. "Why would you think I did something?" She tried to give her the impression she didn't know what she was talking about, though she was sure the flush of her cheeks gave a different answer. Cordelia knew what was going on. Misty had barely said a word to her since getting back, barely acknowledged her existence. She _was_ pissed.

Madison laughed. "You're kidding?" Cordelia clenched her jaw and didn't respond. "You two are like lovers or something. It's gross."

"Hey," Cordelia snapped, slamming her hand on the table and standing so quickly her chair flew back, "you're way out of line."

Madison threw up her hands and held them out in front of her. "Jeez, sorry," she said, opening her eyes wide to feign fear. She shrugged. "You two were so close before and ever since she got back she's just been... weird. And you haven't been hanging out so I thought you two broke up or something."

"We're not—I don't like her," Cordelia said quickly, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat at the lie. _And she doesn't like me_. "I don't know what makes you think you can meddle in my person life, but I'm your Supreme and you will show me respect."

Madison rested her hands on the desk and leaned forward, a smirk forming on her lips. Cordelia felt a sense of softness behind it, even though it was her typical _bitch, please_ look. "Could have fooled me," she whispered lowly. Her fingers tapped on the desk once and she leaned back to make her way out of the office. But she stopped at the door and turned back for a moment, a knowing glint in her eyes. "Just... don't fuck it up, Cordelia. You deserve someone who isn't a _total_ ass."

She left without another word and Cordelia sank back down in her chair. Was it that obvious? Were her feelings that obvious to everyone else? _Oh, God_. She groaned. _Does Misty know? Is that why she won't speak to me?_ "Fuck," Cordelia muttered, standing, knowing she had to sort this out now or it would eat her up on the inside.

She found Misty standing in the Ancestral Room, staring blankly ahead at a emtpy space on the wall next to the paintings of past Supremes. Students passed around her, holding their study books, laughing and carrying on. "You're paintin'll be there," she said quietly as Cordelia approached her, never glancing away from the spot. "One day."

Cordelia gave a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah," she responded, her heart fluttering a little, "I picked the spot out as soon as I became the Supreme. It's always looked so bare right there."

They stood in silence for a moment, Misty staring at the spot and Cordelia staring at her, admiring her. Her golden curls fell down her shoulders, hiding her face from Cordelia's view. Her shawl was drapped over her crossed arms and she rubbed the fabric between her fingers.

"Misty," Cordelia said slowly, almost as if seeing how her name felt on her tongue. "Can we talk?" She reached out, her fingers grazing over Misty's. She jerked away, sucking in a sharp breath, as if the touch had caused her pain. Cordelia slowly brought her hand back, her mouth suddenly dry.

_What the hell?_

Cordelia sighed and shifted her feet, her face hard as she tried to keep her demeanor. "Can you come to my office? So we can talk away from everyone." No response came from the woman in front of her and Cordelia held out her hand to Misty again, saying her name to get her attention.

But Misty ducked out of her reach and Cordelia stepped back, the hurt of her actions hammering into her. She couldn't understand what was going on. Did she blame her for being stuck in Hell? Did she know how Cordelia's felt about her? She felt a sharp pang in her chest, her vision blurring as tears pooled in her eyes. It didnt really matter why she was angry; the end result was the same. Misty didn't even want to _touch_ her. Cordelia turned and walked away, not wanting Misty to see how much she it had affected her.

Not that she would even look at her to know.

That night, Misty sat on the steps on the academy, staring up at the stars above. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her bare feet tapping against the cold bricks beneath them. She had been out there for a few hours, simply taking in her surroundings. It was hard for her to sleep now, her dreams plagued with the nightmare she had endured for almost two years. She could barely shut her eyes without seeing the cold science room and hearing the chattering voices of her old classmates.

There was movement behind her and she sighed, knowing immediately who it was. "Hey, Miss Cordelia," she said, her eyes still trained on the twinkle of the stars.

"Hey, Misty," she said, her voice, though faltering, still soft and sweet. It sent warmth through her whole body even though the night was cool. She shifted so Cordelia could sit next to her, despite every inch of her body screaming at her to leave.

She picked at a loose string on her shawl, trying to keep her mind away from Cordelia who she could feel was looking at her. Misty clenched her teeth together as she scooted closer. "Can you look at me?" she said, her voice barely over a whisper. "I just want to talk to you."

Misty made no movement. " _Please_ ," Cordelia begged, taking Misty's hand in her own. "Look at me." She tensed and Cordelia gave her hand a light squeeze. She sighed, her thumb rubbing the back of Misty's hand. She decided not to press her any further, in fear of her getting up and leaving. "We haven't really talked yet. About anything. Anything that happened to you or me."

Misty shrugged. "You've been busy," she said simply. Though they both knew it wasn't.

"And you've been avoiding me."

Misty pulled her hand away slowly, bowing her head. Cordelia could see her trying to decided what to say, but she starting talking again before she had the chance. "I know you've been struggling since you got back. I'm not blind. But—" She shifted a little closer to her again. "—I know there's also something else."

Misty bit at the inside of her cheek, her gaze focused on her hands sitting limply in her lap. Her stomach did flips as she listened to Cordelia. "Misty, I... Misty, I tried so hard," Cordelia told her, voice trembling. "To get you out of there. I tried everything I could think of trying. I didn't just leave you there."

"I know."

Cordelia felt heat behind her eyes. "Then why do you hate me?"

Misty shut her eyes tightly in shame, curling her hands around her shawl. "Delia..."

"Why can't you look at me? You haven't looked at me since you got back." Cordelia's voice grew louder and louder with each word, anger suddenly rising from the pit of her stomach. She couldn't keep on like this, hoping one day Misty would give in and everything would go back to the way it was. "Misty, I-I feel like I'm losing you all over again."

It was like she had opened the floodgates. Misty started trembling and she curled into herself, letting out a sob. _Oh, no_. Every ounce of anger Cordelia had deflated and she reached out to her hesitantly, pulling Misty close and holding her tightly as she cried. She didn't flinch or tense this time, much to Cordelia's suprise. Instead she nearly melted into her touch, continuing to cry harder and harder and Cordelia shut her eyes, rubbing her hand soothingly along Misty's back.

She had never seen her like this. Misty was always so strong. She always had a brave face, and was always so kind, despite how cruel the world had been to her. So, to see her like this, so small and broken, made Cordelia's stomach twist in anguist. "It's alright. She rested her chin on Misty's head. "Shh, it's alright."

Finally, her sobs died down. "'M sorry," Misty mumbled, her voice muffled by Cordelia's shoulder. She loosened her hold and Misty pulled away, wiping her cheeks. "I'm really sorry, Delia."

"It's alright, my love," she whispered, bringing up a hand to tuck a hair behind Misty's ear.

"I don't... feel like I used to," Misty started. She looked back at Cordelia for the first time since she got back, her face filled with an emotion Cordelia couldn't quite identify. Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill and she bit at her lip, trying to keep herself together. "It's so hard to feel anythin' good right now. All I've known for the last two years is fear and pain. And I'm scared I'm never gonna be able to feel like I used to. About anythin'. About the academy, about the people here, about you."

Cordelia was silent for a moment, her thoughts scrambling over each other. _About you_ rung in her ears, piercing them deeper and deeper each time. Her throat went dry. How did Misty feel about her? _Not the way I want_ , was all she could think. "Sorry," Misty said again. She smiled weakly. "I love you, Delia. I do. I know that. It's just... hard to feel right now."

Cordelia hesitated, her heart leaping to her throat. "I love you, too." The words hung heavily in the air, the meaning behind each of them saying it, lost to the other.

"I was thinkin' more of me than you," Misty confessed after a moment. It hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time. It was rational in her mind. Everything Cordelia did reminded her of when she could feel because she had always felt the most around her. She always felt the _best_ when she had been around her. But now being near her, looking at her, touching her, left her feeling more sad and hollow than she had before because she couldn't feel the way she wanted anymore. "I didn't want to hurt you. Guess I did anyway though, didn't I?"

Cordelia smiled lightly at her, but it faded quickly. 

"Cordelia?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

Misty shifting so that they now faced one another again. "You told me you missed me and I never said it back. 'N I didn't want ya to think I didn't, because I did. Every day."

Cordelia let out a shaky breath. She reached up and took Misty's face in her hands, rubbing her thumb against her cheek to wipe away the single tear that had fallen from her eyes. Misty reached up as well and latched onto her arms firmly as if her life depended on it. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest, the warm glow of the moon complimenting Misty's soft features and it only made her want to lean in and kiss her.

But she didn't. Instead she gave her a light kiss on her forehead to show she was here, she was safe, and she would never leave her again. _Nothing will happen to you ever again. Not as long as I'm here_. Cordelia sensed hesitancy as she pulled away and Misty let go of her arms finally.

"Will you hold me?"

Cordelia's breath hitched. If Misty noticed, she didn't make it known. "Of course, darling," she answered and she could have sworn Misty's eyes flickered to her lips as she reached out to her.

They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. Misty leaning on Cordelia, their arms entangled, both looking up at the stars. She could feel the soothing rhythmic thump of Misty's heart. She counted them.

Cordelia felt her heart flutter as she thought about the many nights she and Misty had sat out under the stars. Misty would go on and on for hours and hours about the constellations and planets and Cordelia would sit and listen to her as she would gradually get more and more excited about it. A wave of nostalgia hit her. She missed it so badly. "We should go inside," Cordelia mumbled, though everything in her being wanted to stay. "Get some rest." She loosened her grip on Misty and made her way to the door to the Academy, but Misty grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her.

"Misty." Cordelia tried to pull away but she tightened her grip. "Misty," she said again, more aggressively. _What the hell is she doing?_ Cordelia caught her gaze, looking into her eyes. They were black.

"I need to—" She stopped short, her chest heaving. Cordelia could feel Misty's fingers trembing and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Misty, you're scaring me."

At her words, Misty let go and retracted her arm, but Cordelia made no moves to leave. "Please, just sit." Her lip quivered. "I need to tell you somethin'."

"What's going on?" A million things ran through Cordelia's mind. _Is she sick? Is she dying? Oh, God, what if Papa Legba is taking her back to Hell? What if I never see her again?_ But nothing she was thinking was anywhere near close to what Misty would say.

"I'm in love with you." She blurted the words, almost too quickly for Cordelia to understand. But she did understand and it was like Misty had punched her in the gut. "I've been in love with you since we met. And I knew that comin' outta Hell and that's why it's been so hard to be near you. I just didn't know how to tell you... didn't think I could."

Her legs were jello and her breathing shallowed. Misty was waiting for a response, but Cordelia couldn't form words even if she wanted. It was like her brain was malfunctioning, her thoughts jumbled together, and her mouth too dry to even speak. "I don't expect ya to feel the same," Misty continued finally. "'S alright if you don't. I just couldn't go any longer without tellin' ya."

Cordelia blinked, letting out a trembling breath. She _doesn't know._ She stared at Misty in bewilderment. _How the hell does she not know_. "I hope this doesn't make anythin' weird," Misty said after a minute of silence. Cordelia could hear the worry in her voice and she immediately sank down next to her.

She tucked some of Misty's hair behind her ear so she could see her face. "No, Misty, darling," Cordelia said meekly, resting her hand on top of her's. She felt tingles along her fingers. "It doesn't." Misty smiled at her, though it faltered on her lips. 

She could tell Misty was still nervous, her words not doing anything to ease her worry. Madison's words rang it her ears. _Don't fuck it up_. She let out a breath. She wasn't going to make the mistake of losing Misty. Not now. Not again.

"Misty?"

Misty hummed, hand stroking Cordelia's arm.

She swallowed hard. "Can I kiss you?"

Misty stopped, her hand hovering. Her eyebrows knitted together and she shook her head. She must have misheard. "What?"

Her lip twitched. "Can I kiss you?" Cordelia asked again, louder this time, more firmly. She traced her jaw with her fingers; it sent a shiver through Misty.

"I don't..." Misty blinked. "Are you sure?"

Cordelia chuckled. _I've never been so sure of anything_. She leaned in a little, their noses almost touching. "Yes," she whispered, one hand snaking its way up Misty's neck. She entangling her fingers in the Cajun's hair and pressed their lips together in soft, tender kiss.

Misty's shoulders relaxed and every bit of worry and fear she had melted away. She wrapped an arm around Cordelia's waist, pulling her closer. _God only knows how long I've wanted to do this_. They kissed and kissed and kissed for what seemed like ages.

And finally, breathing heavily, Cordelia pulled away, her body trembling in astonishment. They sat in silence for a moment, both relishing in what had just happened. Cordelia ran a hand through Misty's hair, playing with the curls. She hummed again, looking thoughtful. "I sure do love you, Delia."

A smile danced on her lips. "I love you, too, Misty." Misty's gaze found her's, her eyes beaming. She gave Cordelia a big, bright smile that sent her stomach into flips. Because for the first time she had been back, the smile wasn't awkward or forced. For the first time since she got back, Misty looked truly happy.


End file.
